Loss and Lament
by irken24
Summary: After an argument with Linda, Ferb disappears. Phineas goes looking for him, taking Isabella with him. However, she gets a visit one night. It is then she learns that finding Ferb is the difference between a good future and an apocalypse. T for themes.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! After a long hiatus, I am finally writing again! This story will be more of a suspense story than anything. So, if you don't like suspense stories, try reading something else. Without further ado, ****Loss and Lament****!**

Prologue

Isabella's POV-

"Ferb, where are you?" I couldn't stop shouting. As Phineas and I ran through the pounding rain, I kept shouting Ferb's name. If I didn't find him fast, I would never forgive myself. And I would never forgive Phineas. He didn't cause Ferb's disappearance, and he never caused anything bad. It was his future I would never forgive.

"Ferb, if you can hear me, answer!" I needed to find him fast. Now, if possible. I ran through the battered city, drenched in rain, sorrow, anger, and fear. Phineas was yelling. I couldn't hear him, but it sounded like he was saying things like, "Stop," and "Watch out."

I was careless. For once in my life, I could care less about him. I only cared about where Ferb was. Nothing was more important to me than finding him.

Suddenly, I saw something in the distance. I could barely see through the rain and darkness, so I tried to ignore it. Suddenly, it pulled out something that I couldn't make out.

That's all I remembered before waking up. ~~~

I was in a dark, cold room, barely lit up by a light bulb hanging from the ceiling. I felt a mild pain in my upper hip. I looked down to see a blood stain patched up by cloth. Suddenly, a man in a lab coat walked into the small room.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in a German-sounding voice. I was confused about everything, so I didn't answer him, for I was more concerned about where I was and what happened to put me there.

"Where am I?" I asked. "What's going on?"

"A spy attacked you," he answered. "You were shot."

Now I understood what happened, but not where I was.

"Okay, but where am I?" I asked again.

"Your location," the man said, "is not important, but what _is _important is what you were doing." I tried to remember what happened before I was shot.

"My friend went missing a few weeks ago," I began, "and his brother and I were looking for him. We ended up going across country into a ghost town. We were searching in drenching rain trying to find him, but we didn't have any luck. Then, apparently, I was shot and went unconscious."

"Who is your missing friend?" the man in the lab coat asked.

"Ferb Fletcher," I answered. "His brother is Phineas Flynn." The man looked surprised at my answer.

"But that's impossible! He can't have been gone a few weeks!" he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because the Fletcher boy has been gone for months!"

**I told you that this story is suspenseful! Where is Isabella? What happened to Ferb? What on Earth is going on? Find out in the next and first chapter of ****Loss and Lament****!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Sorry if this chapter seems rushed; I have a full schedule. Anyway, here it is, what you've all been waiting for. The first chapter of Loss and Lament!**

"What are you talking about?" Ferb yelled at his mother, Linda.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" she yelled back. "You know you're not supposed to leave the house after dark!"

Ferb had left the house after dark. Well, not exactly after dark. He left the house that night to go for a walk. A long walk. Soon, it had gotten dark, but Ferb didn't think about it. He was too focused on the wonder that was nearby. That wonder was a girl.

As she walked out of the tall building, her brown hair glistened in the twilight. Ferb couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was just amazing. Ferb dared call her that, it wasn't good enough.

Those five minutes were the longest of his life. Correction. Five hours. ~~~

"I lost track of time, it wasn't my fault!" Ferb retaliated.

"You were gone for hours!" Linda yelled angrily. "How could you lose track of time when it gets dark? You can't do that!" Ferb ignored that insult to his crush.

"I didn't mean to stay out that long, I'm sorry!" Linda was angrier than ever.

"What were you even doing?" Ferb suddenly lost it.

"WHY DOES IT EVEN MATTER?" ~~~

Phineas, Ferb's concerned brother, suddenly heard the scream from in his room. He was so confused about every thing that he couldn't figure out who was the one that screamed. Now he was so full of shock that he had become anxious to know what was going on. Slowly, he got out of his bed, opened his door, and walked towards the stairwell. Suddenly, he heard everything.

"I can't believe you!" he heard Linda yell.

"You're one to talk!" It was Ferb.

"You're to young to be doing things like that!" Linda sounded less angry, and more concerned.

"Well, maybe you're to old to be choosing how I act!" Ferb was angrier than Phineas had ever heard him get. It was too much for him to understand. He just ran back to his room, closed the door, and waited things out. ~~~

As Phineas slowly slept, he opened his eyes and looked at the clock. It was nearly thirty minutes after he heard the scream. Suddenly, the door opened. Phineas looked towards it to see Ferb angrily walk in and lay on his own bed.

_Do I dare ask him what happened?_ Phineas thought. As if on cue, Ferb spoke.

"I got grounded," he said in a grumpy tone.

"Why?" asked Phineas. "Because you stayed out after dark?" Ferb was reluctant to speak to him.

"No," he said. Phineas was now even more curious.

"Then, why did you-" was all Phineas could say before being hit in the face via ballistic pillow. Knowing Ferb didn't want to talk, Phineas decided to try and go back to sleep. It was not long before he was dreaming, unaware of all happenings. ~~~

"WAKE UP!" Candace screamed.

Phineas's wake-up call came without warning, and soon he was out of bed.

"What's with the-" he tried to say. Candace stopped his voice with her own.

"Help us," she said with quickness.

"What's going on?" Phineas said.

"It's Ferb!" she said. "He's gone!"

**It's a cliffhanger! What happened to Ferb? What did he get grounded for? And where is my sanity? Find out next time on another exciting chapter of Loss and Lament!**


End file.
